wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zodiacwings
(This is a fan made tribe by me, CopperWingz. Do not copy or steal ANYTHING from this page. If you want to make one message me with your idea and description of the dragon." THIS IS CLOSED THIS TRIBE IS CLOSED!!! DO NOT COPY OR STEAL ANYTHING! (ART, CONCEPT ECT.) They are © to CopperWingz! Description:'Tall, feathered wings, glowing feathers, long ears and snout. Sensors on head, different horns for each zodiac sign. Slim. Most commonly, blue, purple, white, black, and gray. All other colors a rare.Tend to have spots or marks on their scales and feathers. '''Abilities:'Toxic breath, Natural Oil, Sensors and glowing scales. 'Location:'River territory next to the Skywings, Sandwings, and Icewings. '''Queen (Canon Timeline): Queen Dreamcatcher Alliances:'''Sandwings, Aviwings, Nightwings Appearance Zodiacwings are taller then Nightwings. They have bold, feathered wings, and feathers going down their whole back. They have long snouts and ears. They have a group of scales that go down there back that glow, these plates can be present or missing, it is a 50/50 chance. They have slim bodies, and short claws. They have alien-like sensors on their heads, that can detect movement in the air and water. They have soft, smooth scales that are plane or have patterned designs. Their horns can be one of twelve types, each one matches their zodiac sign. The tips of their feathers, tips of their sensors, and their back scales glow a neon color, and fade in and out when their breath. Their feathers and scales commonly have colored spots in different sized splotches, some of them glow, but not all. It is seen in a random pattern. They can also have ordered patterns on their wings and scales. They can be any color or pattern, most commonly purple, blue, gray, white and black. Red, orange, yellow, and green Zodiacwings are uncommon. There base colors must follow this pattern: Underbellies/inner ear are lighter/equal than Main scales Main Scales are lighter/equal than Second scales Second scales are lighter/equal than Feathers Feathers are lighter than or equal to horns/claws Patterns or spots can be any shade of color Abilities Most tribes can breath fire, Zodiacwings is not one of those tribes. They are semi-nocturnal. '''Toxic Breath Zodiacwing breath a breath kinda like the Deathwings, but there are a few differences. There breath is a chemical mix of carbon dioxide. With this breath, they can put out fires, but it can also burn scales. There wings are covered in a natural oil, witch once burned up, can light their wings on fire very quickly. This is a good defense agents fire breathing tribes. Their breath is always the same color as their glowing scales. It is used more as a defensive move than attack because their toxic breath in not deadly unless a dragon breaths in the breath for more that 6 hours. Due to the nature of their toxic breath, Hydro-Swiftwings have a resistance to their toxic breath, but only for a few moments. Natural Oil Zodiacwings are covered in a natural oil that makes them water resistant. This oil can partly stop fire from burning their wings, but once the fire eats up the oil, their wings will burn. They have this oil so they can quickly move though water to catch fish, and to gather underwater resources. If their oil gets burned off, it takes 24-48 hours for their oil to return as it was. There long, slim bodies and snout are made to dive into water to catch fish, and to quickly swim to the bottom if the river to find water plants. Sensors Zodiacwings have sensors on their heads. With them, they can sense a fish in the water, or a dragon flying over head. This technique is learned though practice, and no one is naturally born with the ability to sense. Glow The tips of their feathers, tips of their sensors, and their back scales glow a neon color. With this, they can light of a cave softly, or swim in the dark. They can attract pray with their glow, witch makes for a great skill to have. The glow will fade in and out when they breath. Water Breathing They can stay underwater for up to 10 minutes, this makes it so they can very easily hunt for fish and other food. Territory Zodiacwings' territory is the main river between the Skywing,Icewing,and Sandwing territories. Oakwood WIP Green Shade ''' WIP '''Cliffside WIP Clover Field WIP Sunny Planes WIP Zodiacwing Palace Government The ruling for Zodiacwings are different from most other tribes. The territory is divided into 6 different parts, with the main one being to Queen's palace and village, and each part have a main city. There is a governor for each one of the 5 territories. Those governors are listed: Governor for Clover Field: Adept Governor for Green Shade: (need one) Governor for Sunny Planes: (need one) Governor for Cliffside: (need one) Governor for Oakwood: (need one) These governors take care of local problems and events with the Queen, but if it gets to out of hand, all the governors and the Queen meet together to fix the problem. The Queen takes care of the palace by herself. They meet monthly to take about events and news between them, at the Queen's royal palace. Genetics and Hybrids The Zodiacwings are genetically, one of the most friendliest tribes. It is extremely rare for a Zodiacwing hybrid to have defects. They may have friendly genetics but their genetics can be very easily blocked or canceled out. Hybrid rules: *It is a 1 in 30 chance for a hybrid to have Toxic Breath from a Zodaicwings. *It is a 4 in 10 chance that a hybrid will have feathered wings from a Zodiacwing. *It is a 5 in 10 chance a Zodiacwing hybrid will have sensors on their head. *A Zodiacwing hybrid will always have underwater breathing, zodiac horn, and natural oil, even if they don't have feathered wings. Culture Diet Zodiacwings are pescatarians meaning they don't eat meat other then fish. Zodiacwings do consume vegetables, fruit, and plenty of shellfish. Zodiacwing hybrids can consume all types of meat but some still prefer to not eat normal meat. School Most Zodiacwings like how school are dived by the dragon's zodiac element Category:Fanmade Tribes